I will always be here for you
by CloudyFlight
Summary: Philip is sick and Alexander takes care of him. #themostboringsummary #myfirstfanfiction
1. chapter 1

**HELLO! This is my first fanfiction so WELCOME! Try not to cringe while you read this (;u;)** **Any critisism will be gladly appreciated! Boi!**

Alexander was just coming home from his work. Today, it was especially hard for him, because Washington gave him more work than usual, and it was finally getting to him.

Hamilton arrived home very late (Eliza and kids must've fallen asleep by now...), he put his coat on the handle, removed his shoes and went to his working desk.

 _"There is still so much work do be done"_ , he thought as he sat down. Then, a small, almost unoticable sound stopped him as he picked up a pen. When he turned around, there was a shocking suprise waiting for him at the door. At first, he just saw a black figure swaying, but as his vision cleared, realised that the figure was his oldest son, _Philip._

 _Shouldn't he be asleep by now?-_ He thought as he slowly rose up. After a better look, Alexander noted that Philip looked quite miserable. He had a sickly colored skin and he was shaking violently as he said: " Pa, I don't feel so good..." . Alexander took action straight away and, just as Philip started to collapse, caught him. Hamilton was very well aware that his son was ill, but he was very confused; he didn't know what to do, how to act, to call an ambulance, to wake up Eliza?

His thoughts were interupted when Philip said: "Pap, I ca-can't stand st-still... c-can we g-go to my room, p-please?". This scared Alexander a little, but he nodded and they both got to Philip's room, clinging one to another.

Hamilton put Philip on his bed and covered him with blankets. Philip was sweating, shaking and just being a mess. What concerned Alex the most was Philip's quietness, he was always so talkative that other people couldn't get to a word. Finally, after a minute of uncomfortable silence Philip finally asked: "Pa, why is it so cold in here?". Hamilton kinda saw this coming from the beggining and finally told him: "Philip, it's not..." as he put his hand on top of his son:s forehead and...

The heat coming from Philip was _unbearable_! Alex quickly removed his hand and started going to get some cold towels, but was quickly stopped. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Philip literally _pleading_ for him to stay. He was staying there, looking shocked, but when he realised Philip was getting nervous, he sat beside him. Philip looked relieved, but that didn't last long...

 **So i'm ending this chapter here, please feel free to tell me if you want me to add something. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Im sorry for being extremely late! I had school tests and family problems (they are still ongoing..) so yea... I really hope you will forgive me!** **ONTO THE ST** **ORY!** **...** ** _Alexander's point of view;_**

"Philip, I'm just going to get some cold towels, there is no need for you to worry, i will come back" I said as Philip was crying.

"Really, there is no need to worr-"

"Please pap, PLEASE stay with me, for just a little while... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLE-"

"Okay, okay, I'll stay, no need to yell, you're mother might wake up"- I said as I was starting to sit down at Philip's bed.

A couple of minutes passed and Philip's fever was still high, so high that he started mumbling in his trance, which wasn't good. At all. I sat up and left the room for a short while, but soon came back into the room with cold towels, more blankets and a cup of warm tea. Philip was still in his own trance and I was getting worried. I bundled up Philip with blankets, put cold towels onto his head and put the coffee onto Philip's night stand.

" _Paaaaaaaps, areeee youu therrrrrr"_ Philip mumbled.

"Yes son, i'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere"- I softly replied.

" _Thazzzzzzzz gooooood"_ Philip replied.

"Okay, just try to sleep", I said as I was trying to tuck him in for the night.

"What are you doing up so late at night?"

 ** _Eliza's point of view;_** I woke up around 1am and I started hearing someone run around the house. It was really late and I thought it might have been an intruder so I stood up. After taking a quick glance at my bed, I saw that there was no Alexander. I started worrying; _"What if he's kidnapped?!, What if he is working up late again?, what if he went up for a walk and got beaten up?!"_. I was so caught up in my mantra of bad thoughts that I didn't even realise I was literally running around the house, trying to find Alexander.

I heared a distant _"Okay, just try to sleep"_ and I stopped running, confused. I walk to Philip's room to find Alexander, looking down at Philip. I couldn't see much, so I said: "What are you doing up so late at night?"

The response I got was far more serious then I thought it would be..

"Philip is very sick, Eliza. I didn't want to wake you up so I did what I thought was the best. I bundled him up with blankets, gave him a hot tea and put cold blankets into his head..."- Alexander said nervously.

My eyes softened up a bit..- "You did very well Alexander, come to our bed and take a rest, I'll take care of the rest.."

"That's very kind of you, Eliza, but I want you to take some rest, so go to bed and don't worry, I'll take care I'd this" -Alexander replied to me.

I yawned as I said: "But don't you have work tomorrow?" in which he replied negatively, saying that tomorrow is his free day off.

I went back to bed happy, with a realization of how happy I am to marry such a wonderful, caring husband such as Alexander...

 **THAT'S IT! Omg I actually did it, MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION! Did you like it? I think I could've done better, but still! Was it good? Bad? You're reviews are welcomed whenever!** **BOIIIII!**


End file.
